J-Type 327 Nubian Starship
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = J-Type 327 Nubian | klasse = Star Yacht | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Nubian Design Collective Theed Palace Engineering | prijs = | lengte = 76 meter | snelheid = 920 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.8 | bemanning = 2 tot 6 8 Astromech Droids | passagiers = 10 | vrachtcapaciteit = 4 ton | affiliatie = Royal House of Naboo | era = }} thumb|250px|Royal Starship op Coruscant Het J-Type 327 Nubian Royal Starship was een elegante space yacht die door Queen Amidala werd gebruikt tijdens de Invasion of Naboo om te vluchten van Naboo naar Coruscant. Bouw & Uitzicht Het J-Type 327 Nubian Royal Starship werd gebouwd door het Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps met componenten van het Nubian Design Collective. De bouw nam heel wat overleg en jaren in beslag maar het resultaat mocht er wezen. De 327 Nubian was een elegant schip van 76 meter lang, volledig gehuld in een laag chroom, typerend voor de schepen die werden gebruikt door het Royal House of Naboo. Het framewerk van het schip werd gebouwd op Naboo terwijl alle andere componenten werden geleverd door het Nubian Design Collective. De 327 Nubian Hyperdrive was een sterke Hyperdrive die aangevuld werd door een externe T-14 Hyperdrive Generator. Deze externe Hyperdrive was vrij revolutionair en had als voordeel dat deze makkelijk te herstellen was indien nodig. Deze kon immers gewoon uit een gleuf worden gehaald in het schip. De 327 Nubian Hyperdrive had een snelheid van 1.8 wat niet heel snel was maar gezien de externe Hyperdrive toch als een enorme prestatie mocht worden beschouwd. Achteraan had het Royal Starship twee kenmerkende vinnen die de hitte van de motoren konden wegleiden. Het Royal Starship was niet bewapend en moest uitsluitend op de snelheid en de Deflector Shields rekenen om te ontsnappen aan gevaar. De Headon-5 Sublight Engines werden aangepast door de Naboo voor ecologische doeleinden en haalden een snelheid van een kleine starfighter. De Shields van het Royal Starship waren erg sterk en bestand tegen een spervuur van verschillende wapens en treffers. Elke schade werd meteen gerapporteerd zodat de Astromech Droids die zich aan boord van het schip bevonden, aan de slag konden gaan. Met magnetische zolen konden deze Droids zelfs tijdens het vliegen reparaties uitvoeren. Dit was uiteraard niet altijd zonder gevaar. Alleen de schepen van het Royal House of Naboo waren helemaal bedekt met dit glimmende en pure Chroom. Royal Starfighters waren voor een deel bedekt met chroom. Het hand-gemaakte chroom was moeilijk te produceren en was duur. Dit chroom werd alleen door traditionele ambachtslieden gemaakt, niet in fabrieken of door droids. Het schip had drie landingspoten. De onderste regio van het schip was bedoeld voor de Deflector Shields, de sensors, twee Escape Pods en het Astromech Droid Station waar 8 Astromech Droids konden worden geplaatst. Via een Droid Lift Tube konden ze het schip verlaten. thumb|left|250px|Artoo in de vrachtruimte Het ‘gelijkvloers’ van het schip telde vijf grote vertrekken. Achter de neus van het schip bevond zich de slaapkamer van de King of Queen. Daarna kwam een eerste vrachtruimte die werd gevolgd door een grote vrachtruimte met een Tech Station. In deze ruimte bevond zich de T-14 Hyperdrive Generator in de vloer, waren ligbanken en stoelen voorzien en kwam de loopplank van het schip uit. Aan de Tech Stations waren technische componenten voorzien om analyses te maken en om holografische boodschappen te ontvangen. Helemaal achteraan in het schip was een kleine Throne Room voorzien met banken aan de zijkanten. Het bovenste deel van het schip was voorzien voor de cockpit. Zes langwerpige Transparisteel ramen waren de enige blik op de buitenwereld in de cockpit die kon worden bemand door 2 piloten. Een volledige crew telde echter zo’n 6 extra mensen met bijvoorbeeld een communicatie officer, een ingenieur, navigator, diplomatieke assistent, security officer, een bosun en andere specialisten. Missies thumb|250px|G8-R3 & R2-D2 repareren het Royal Starship Het Royal Starship was bedoeld om de monarch van Naboo te vervoeren naar diplomatieke aangelegenheden. Het was niet alleen een schip maar ook een kunstwerk. Om de monarch te dienen, was elke kabel en onderdeel nauwlettend aangelegd omdat dit schip een symbool was voor Naboo en de leider van de planeet. Alle levensnoodzakelijke voorzieningen waren aanwezig op het schip. Zelfs de garderobe van de monarch was in containers voorzien. Het Royal Starship werd normaal gezien vergezeld van een aantal N-1 Naboo Royal Starfighters van het Bravo Squadron. Geschiedenis Het was King Veruna die opdracht gaf om de verouderde Koninklijke jacht van het Royal House of Naboo met pensioen te laten gaan. Veruna gaf het Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps opdracht om een schip te ontwerpen dat werd gebouwd rond de befaamde componenten van Nubia. Drie ingenieurs van Naboo reisden naar Nubia waar ze hun ontwerp uitlegden. Staven Kremmos was de leider van de ingenieurs en één van Naboo’s meest creatieve denkers en ontwerpers. Met de knowhow van de Nubians keerde de delegatie terug en maakte hun ontwerp na zes maand af. Vervolgens zou het nog bijna vier jaar duren alvorens het schip klaar was. thumb|left|250px|Royal Starship op Tatooine Veruna zou zelf slechts drie maal in zijn schip reizen alvorens hij werd gedood en zijn administratie werd gedompeld in corruptie en verraad. Twee reizen maakte hij in het Naboo System en één reis bleef altijd onbekend. Daarna werd het schip eigendom van Queen Amidala. Alvorens Veruna en Amidala een naam hadden gekozen voor het schip, braken er moeilijke tijden aan voor Naboo. In 32 BBY tijdens de Invasion of Naboo redde dit schip het leven van talloze Naboo en Gungans. Het was zelfs een deel verantwoordelijk voor het verdere verloop van de geschiedenis van het universum. Toen de Trade Federation Naboo had bezet, besliste Amidala om naar Coruscant te gaan en daar hun zaak te bepleiten. Onder leiding van Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Captain Panaka werden een groep piloten, soldaten en ingenieurs bevrijd in de Theed Hangar. Ric Olié zette zich achter het stuur van het schip dat hij normaal bestuurde en vluchtte weg van Naboo. Tijdens hun vlucht werd de Hyperdrive echter geraakt zodat het begon te lekken. Alleen de ingreep van de Astromech Droids en vooral R2-D2 konden het schip redden zodat het in Hyperspace kon springen. De volgende stap was Tatooine waar men een nieuwe T-14 Hyperdrive Generator hoopte te vinden. thumb|250px|Cockpit van het Royal Starship Op Tatooine ontdekte Amidala dat Nubian onderdelen niet overal even courant te verkrijgen waren. Er werd hemel en aarde bewogen om de stukken te vervangen. De Force Sensitive slaaf Anakin Skywalker werd bevrijd en door zijn zege in de Boonta Eve Challenge kon Qui-Gon Jinn de onderdelen verkrijgen bij Watto, de lokale handelaar die de Nubian onderdelen in voorraad had. Had het Royal Starship Tatooine nooit bereikt, was Anakin Skywalker misschien nooit ontdekt geweest door de Jedi. Na Tatooine reisde het schip door naar Coruscant om tenslotte weer naar Naboo terug te keren waar het landde in het Lianorm Swamp. Toen Amidala geen Queen meer was van Naboo werd het Royal Starship op rust geplaatst en vervangen door een nieuw schip voor Queen Jamillia. Specificaties Motoren *Headon-5 Radial Sublight engines *327 Nubian Hyperdrive *T-14 Nubian Hyperdrive Generator Achter de Schermen *Het design herinnert aan de SF schepen uit de jaren ’50. George Lucas was een voorstander van dit ontwerp. Doug Chiang ontwikkelde het schip. *Vreemd genoeg had het Royal Starship geen eigen naam. *Hasbro maakte dit schip dat tot op het heden het grootste ruimteschip is dat in speelgoed bestaat van Star Wars. *In Clone Wars Chapter 16 verschijnt dit schip even in beeld maar dit is een continuïteitsfout aangezien in de vorige aflevering de H-Type Nubian Yacht verscheen. *Secrets of Naboo vermeldt een Hyperdrive van x1/2 maar dit werd nooit bevestigd door andere bronnen en zelfs tegengesproken. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: Clone Wars (blooper) Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Royal Starship in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *Royal Starship op de website van Wizards of the Coast *Secrets of Naboo *Complete Cross-Sections category:Yachts category:Nubian Design Collective category:Theed Palace Engineering category:Naboo Royal Navy